


Problem Solving

by canary1212



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Absent Parents, Belarus and Romano are Dead, Germany is freaking SIX, Human AU, I'm not sure what to rate this..., Kidnapping, Mentions of Monaco, Mentions of Seychelles, Mentions of child rape in later chapters, Nightmares, Starvation, Trapped America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: Alfred was locked inside a storage closet years ago and still can't escape.Feliciano still mourns over his older brother, Lovino.A year ago, Gilbert ran away and Ludwig prays every night to bring him home.Ivan lost both of his sisters, Natalya and Katyusha.A year ago, Arthur ran away from home and found his way here.2 years ago, Francis was torn away from his 3-year-old sister when his parents were divorced.All of the parents are perpetually absent after the initial backstory of each character.Title will probably change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering, Alfred is trapped because the closet locks from the inside and he lost the key. Why? Reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions of Alfred, Matthew, and Feliciano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew - 7 years old  
> Feliciano - 8 years old  
> Ludwig - 6 years old

Alfred's POV

I looked at my hands. I haven't washed them in years. I looked at my hair. *When I get out of here I'll have to cut it.* I thought. *Yeah... When...*  
I heard a knock on the door.  
"Al?... You in there?" Mattie!  
"Hey Mattie!" I said as loud as I could with my hoarse voice.  
"I... I brought you some crackers." He said, passing them through the space under the door.  
"Thank you, Mattie."  
"... I'll get you out of there soon," he said. "got that?"  
"Got it." ... Except I'm not so sure. I've been in here for years, who's to say I won't be in here for more? ... Who's to say I won't die here...?

Matthew's POV

All I could hear from his closet was silence. I started to grow worried.  
"Al? Are you still there?" I ask.  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry I worried you."  
I sighed in relief. "It's fine."  
"I uh... I met a few friends today." I said.  
"Really? Do you... Do you think that... I might be able to meet them?" he asked hopefully, and I felt sad when he asked it. Because he might meet them, but he might never see them.  
"... Sure, Al. Tomorrow, I'll introduce them to you."

————————————————————————————————

Feliciano's POV

*Flashback*

I was in the sandbox building a sandcastle, when I heard a scream. I looked over to see Mama chasing a man wearing all black. He was holding... Lovino? I started running after him too, crying, no, screaming.  
"Lovi!" I yelled.  
"Fel-!" I heard him try to yell my name before the tall man put a piece of cloth over his mouth. I then saw Lovi collapse on the man's shoulder. Then I felt somebody pick me up and I started fighting them until I realized that it was Grandpa. I started crying harder when I realized that he wasn't going after the man who took Lovino because the man already drove away.  
I buried my face in Grandpa's shoulder, but I froze when I felt a water drop hit my head. It was bright and sunny outside, it shouldn't be raining... But then I realized that it was Grandpa crying as well.

*Flashback End*

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face. I remember the next day as if it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

I was in my room with Grandpa, playing with blocks, when I heard a knock on the door. I heard Mama open it and some muffled talking. Grandpa went downstairs and I could faintly hear what next transpired.  
"What is going on down here?" I heard Grandpa ask.  
"We're so, so very sorry." I didn't recognize that voice.  
"... What for?" Grandpa.  
"We found the boy, but..."  
"But what?"  
"He... We couldn't save him."  
I felt my blood run cold. 'They... They couldn't save him? So he's...'  
"We're sorry. The boy is dead."

*Flashback End*

I got up and I ran to where I remember Ludwig's house to be and I knocked on the door. He opened it and I ran right into him.  
"Wha... What's wrong, Feliciano?"  
I hugged the younger boy tighter.  
"I... It's... I had a nightmare, Luddy." I say through my sobs.  
"Um, okay... What was it about? Actually, first you should come in and have a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I thought that was a pretty good place to end this chapter. What about you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Luddy and Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig - 5 years old  
> Ivan - 4 years old  
> Katyusha - 9 years old  
> Natalya - 1 year old

Gilbert's POV

"Luddy." I whisper when I'm sure our parents are asleep.  
"Ja, Brüder?" I hear him respond, like the well-mannered little boy he is.  
"... Ludwig, I have to leave." I say, trying to sugarcoat it enough so that he doesn't start crying and alert Mutti and Vati to what I'm doing.  
"... Alright. Be back in five minutes."  
I smiled, knowing that he wouldn't enforce it.  
"That's not what I mean, Luddy."  
He sits up in his bed. "Then what do you mean?" he asked.  
"... What I mean is that I'll be leaving and not coming back, Luddy."  
"Why?"  
"... Because I can't come back." I whisper. "I'll try to visit, in a couple years perhaps, but don't come looking for me."  
"... Okay, but come back soon, bitte?" He whispered.  
"... Ja. Maybe I will." I said, before reaching out to him for a hug, which he accepts, before I grab my backpack to leave.  
"... Take care, Luddy."

The Next Day - Ludwig's POV

I woke up to Mutti shaking my shoulder. She looked worried.  
"Ludwig, do you know where Gilbert is? He's not in the house and all of his things are missing." she asked, hurriedly. She looked to be on the verge of tears, which really didn't suit her. She was usually a very cool and collected, no-nonsense type of person, but now, she looked vulnerable, nearly sobbing.  
"I... I don't know, Mutti. I'm sorry. I'll help you look, though!" I answered. I felt horrible lying to her, but I respected my Brüder's wishes. At least... I think that was what he wanted. He snuck out at night, not during the day, so must not want them to know, right?  
"Nein... Luddy, I'm going to send you to the Vargas' house so that Mr. Vargas can watch you, okay? You can play with Feli while you're there!"  
It was heart-wrenching to watch as Mutti completely broke down right then and there. I wanted to tell her the truth, that Gilbert had talked to me before he left, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see her cry even more. Nobody wants to see their Mutti cry... right? All I know is that I don't.

————————————————————————————————

Ivan's POV

Katyusha was taking our dog out for a walk around the town, well, at least, she was this morning. She's been gone a long time, even longer than usual for her, and she loves stopping and looking around at things, even if she's seen them a million times before. Where is she? Even Natalya is crying for her.  
"Where is she? She's been gone for hours!" I hear Мама from the kitchen.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, the girl can take care of herself." says Отец.  
"Hours!"  
"She's usually gone for at least one hour, моя любовь."  
"But it's been three hours! Aren't you worried?"  
"One more hour, then we'll start searching. Okay?"  
"... Fine."  
Then I, too, was worried. If Мама was worried, then I had reason to be as well. I heard footsteps coming closer, and I scrambled away and pretended to be playing with my Матрёшка. Pretending that I hadn't overheard their yelling. Pretending that Katyusha wasn't missing.

I kept pretending that all the way through the search, despite Мама staying outside for hours, despite hearing her call Katyushka's name throughout the night. I got no sleep that night.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
>  **Edit: No worries, I AM working on Ivan part two.... Why do all of the characters have such horrid and traumatizing (in their shoes) backstories!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan part 2, finally, and Artie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan - 6 years old  
> Belarus - 3 years old  
> Arthur - 7/8 years old

Ivan's POV

It's been two years since Katyusha went missing. Almost to the day. Natalya has been very sick lately. We took her to the hospital and heard that she had a very bad thing the size of a baseball in her head. They called it a "Brain tumor". They said that she might not "survive the night". I wondered what that meant.... Well, it must have been bad, because Мама and Отец looked really sad. They hugged me when I asked if they could fix Natalya. And they laughed, a really sad laugh. I didn't know why until the next morning. Instead of a "Beep... Beep... Beep..." I was met with silence.

"Why aren't there any beeps, Мама? Отец?" I asked tentatively.

"Natalya... Isn't going to wake up anymore, Ivan." Мама said.

"But why not?"

"Because her brain and her heart stopped working, Ivan."

I didn't understand. I didn't WANT to understand.

ThErE

wAs

sOmEthIng

bAd

gOIng

On.

And I knew it.

I cried. I cried because she was my only sister left. I cried for Natalya and Katyusha both, because what if I never see either of them again? But I laughed. I held my face in my hands as her coffin was lowered, my grin hidden by my palms as I stared with glee through my fingers. At night, I grinned up at the ceiling and laughed through my tears. Мама and Отец noticed, and sent me to a special doctor. She asked me how I felt. I asked why. She didn't answer. She asked many more questions.

I heard her talking to my parents.

I heard them talk at night.

They said that I was broken, driven insane with grief.

All that I said to myself was that

I

Am

nOt

brOkEn.

————————————————————————————————

Arthur's POV

I was fed up with them. Allistor, Peter, Sean, Sophie, Rhys... Actually, Rhys was alright. I tried to invite him, but he declined. He left the room to get Mum and Dad, but I left the house before he could. I ran into the nearby park and hid up in a tree. I heard them calling for me, but I refused to listen. Eventually they left, convinced that I was not there. First left Mum, Dad and Peter. Then the twins, Sean and Sophie. Then Allistor. Then Rhys. The sun hadn't even risen yet, considering it was 4:30 in the morning. As soon as they left, I climbed back down and went in the opposite direction.

"They looked so sad... No. I can't have second thoughts now." I said, forcing myself in the other direction.

And so, I kept going, days turning into weeks, weeks turning into months, and so forth. I traveled throughout Europe for a year, living off of what was given to me by people who pitied me. I kept going until I collapsed in a small town that apparently had a bad reputation of kidnappings and runaways. I had heard this, and I wanted to go there for some reason. It was almost as if fate was taking me there. I wandered there in the middle of the night to see a person, around my current age of... How old was I? I left when I was 7, and in the middle of summer... It was now autumn, judging by the leaves on the ground... So I must be 8 now, because I must have been gone for over a year, having gone through winter already. I walked up to the young boy and... Girl? Boy? Right as they seemed to be about to go inside. My vision was growing steadily darker as they noticed me.

"Help," I weakly said before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to tie together... What will happen next? This story feels... Kinda rushed. What do you think? Also... A poll! http://www.strawpoll.me/14441653


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis: 5-8 years old  
> Chloé (Monaco): 3 years old  
> Michelle (Seychelles): 5 years old (actually the same age as Chloé)  
> Matthew: 7  
> Feliciano: 8  
> Ludwig: 6  
> Ivan: 7  
> Unknown (for now) boy: 7  
> Unknown (for now) "girl": 9  
> Arthur: 8

Francis' POV

I covered Chloé's ears as she started to fall asleep. Nowadays, every night screams and crashes echoed up the stairs, moans eventually replacing the crashes. Chloé was, at the time, 2, and I 5. One day, our parents grabbed one of us by the arm each. Maman grabbed Chloé, and Papa grabbed me. In the 3 years sense then, I never heard from either Maman or Chloé. Papa married another woman and now I have another younger sister, named Michelle. Her long dark hair is always up in pigtails. Michelle, even though I love her, can never take Chloé's space in my heart though.

... I wonder how she's doing.

————————————————————————————————

Still Francis' POV

Michelle dragged me down the street towards an empty-looking house.

"Come on, big brother! Hurry up, I have to introduce you to Matthew!" she said, rather loudly might I add. For some reason, she decided to take me when it was dark out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl about my age with short hair running and crying to the house across the street from his.

"Wait here!" she commanded.

"Okay," I responded. I turned around and watched the scene unfold. A young blonde boy had opened the door and looked like he was about to let the girl in, when suddenly a young blonde boy with eyebrows that I could see from here staggered into the light. He reached out for the girl and boy before he collapsed. The girl's scream was so loud that I had to cover my ears. I ran towards eyebrows as Michelle and a boy whom I supposed was Matthew ran outside. Down the street I also saw 3 other children around our age peeking out. A child with a ginormous scarf, a child with black hair wearing a white robe thing, and a girl with a red robe thing with long sleeves.

"Hush, Feli. We'll get him taken care of." said the tiny blonde boy.

"Big Brother, what happened?" asked Michelle.

"I... I don't know..." I responded, terrified. We dragged eyebrows inside the littlest boy's house and waited for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but... The plot is finally picking up!


End file.
